A Second Chance
by Dogsrule
Summary: When Spain dies Romano thinks that his world is over. But…what happens when he runs into a cheerful Spaniard at the market one day who looks too much like Spain to not be him? Is reincarnation really real? Or is this all just one big cruel trick? Rated T
1. Loss

Uh..yeah…I know I should be updating '_**Gioielli del Fato**_' (No worries! I haven't given up on it! :D) but this WAY too good to pass up… ^_^; Anywho I've been reading a lot of fanfics where Romano dies then however many years later Spain meets Romano's reincarnation buts I never seen on where it's the opposite! (that I know of anyway. If there is one please tell me. ^_^) So I decided to write my own thing of where Spain dies and then it's Romano who meets the reincarnated Spain! :D

I don't own Hetalia…correction. I don't think I would be ALLOWED to own it even if I could buy it… :/

Kay~! Long rambling is done! On with the fanfic! :D

* * *

No matter how many times he tried he could never forget….never ever forget that day, it didn't matter how hard he tried or wished to he couldn't forget. It kept playing over and over like a broken record.

"_Ve~! Fratello! It's terrible! They just said that Big Brother's Spain place is in economic turmoil! They don't know if he's going to make it!" Veneziano cried out running into the room with tears in his eyes and starting to run down his face._

"_CHE CAZZO?" As soon as the words flew from his mouth Romano immediately ran all the way to Spain's house. As he walked in instead of a cheerful Spaniard greeting him what greeted him was an eerie silence that was suddenly broken by raspy coughing. "T-Tomato bastard!" He cried out as he ran into the living room where Spain was laying on the couch in the middle of a loud coughing fit that was starting to bring up blood. Looking up Spain smiled weakly and whispered, " L-Lovi…you came to see me…"_

"_W-Why the hell wouldn't I bastard? F-Feliciano just told me…" was all he could get out as the tears started streaming down his face._

_Spain closed his eyes for a second and then whispered, "W-Well..I'm glad I could see you again Lovi~. Even if…it's for the last time."_

"_NO! Don't you fucking talk like that dammit! You're going to come back! You're going to make a full recovery! And then you'll keep pissing me off like you normally do and calling me a tomato whenever the hell you feel like it! So…please….Don't let this damn thing beat you dammit."_

_All the pleading and begging he did couldn't help at all as Spain slowly closed his eyes for the very last time still with his ever present smile on his face, now frozen for eternity._

"_S-Spain..? **SPAGNA**! DANNAZIONE SPAGNA! NO! SI PREGA DI TORNARE! PER FAVORE! NON TI AZZARDARE A LASCIARMI!" __(__**SPAIN**__! DAMMIT SPAIN! NO! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!) He cried out as he sobbed into Spain's unresponsive chest. "Ti…t-ti amo…..Antonio.." He whimpered, inhaling the sweet scent of churros and tomatoes for the last time._

_If only he could have said those two words when Spain could have heard him say them._

Then in the cruel face of irony the country of Spain made a full recovery right after that….but its nation never did.

….

_Damn memories…who the hell needs them… _Romano thought to himself as he sat on the window seat in his room. It's been exactly twenty-five years since that day, and ever since then Romano barely left the house.

He still tried to make it seems like he was fine but his expressions and the way he acted said otherwise, even his part of Italy was still suffering (not as much as before but it wasn't still completely back to what it was before Spain's death). The only times he even left was when Veneziano forced him to go shopping for them (for the sake of getting him to actually get up and move around) or when he wanted to go somewhere else to be alone. Most of the time he'd sit on the window seat staring out at the sky or land or he'd walk by a small pond near their house, he refused to go anywhere near the tomato patch Spain helped him plant, it was must too painful to.

But Romano's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door."Ve~ fratello? Are you in there?"

For a second Romano felt tempted not to answer but then he remembered that Veneziano would only keep pestering him until he spoke. "What the hell do you think dumbass? What do you want now?"

"Ve~ well the store's having a big farmer's market out front! Could you go buy some vegetables so we can have fresh ones for the pasta tonight?"

"No. Go do it yourself dammit." He scoffed then turned back to the window. Why did Feliciano have to keep bugging him all the time? Can't his stupid fratellino see that he just wanted to be alone…of course he was practically alone anyway with Spain gone. But that plan was thrown right out the window when Romano heard the familiar sound of a lock being picked and the door opening up.

_Why the hell did I have teach him to pick locks…?_ Romano thought with a small groan as he turned at glared at his smiling brother. "I told you I'm NOT going out today Veneziano. Go get the damn things yourself."

"But I can't fratello!" Veneziano whined with a childish pout. "What if the pasta burns because I'm not watching it! Per favore fratello!"

Romano glared back for a few seconds before he sighed and stood up. "Fine dammit….you fucking owe me for this."

"Si! I'll make a whole bunch of gelato for you when you get back home! It'll be my treat for you!" Veneziano chirped with a bright smile. "Have fun fratello! Maybe you'll make a new amico!"

"Whatever dumbass…" Romano groaned as he grabbed his jacket and the money then headed out to the local farmers market. But when he was out of sight of the house he stopped and leaned against a nearby tree. "Ugh…dammit Venenziano…." He grumbled, lately Veneziano's favorite thing to say now every single time he left the house was 'Have fun fratello! Maybe you'll make a new amico!' It was nice of his younger brother to care enough to do that but he was the older one! He should be helping Veneziano! _Hmph..yeah right…_ Romano thought with a scowl as he started walking again. _He might be the younger one but he's sure as hell in a lot better shape than I am right now…_

When Romano arrived the entire market was already in the height of the business day. Many of the best produce was already sold but luckily Romano was able to get his hands on more than enough. Smirking at the small victory he headed over to the check-out when a bright red tomato in the stand next to him caught his eye. But when he reached out his hands met another.

Before Romano could look up and glare at the person who was taking HIS tomato they laughed and said, "Ahaha~ lo siento! I didn't know you wanted that tomato too!"

Hearing that Romano froze and refused to look away from the tomato in front of him. I-It can't be…! I-It just can't! He thought, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly looked up to meet the bright cheerful emerald eyes gazing back at him.

"S-Spagna…?"

* * *

Well? What do ya think? Good? Bad? Complete crap? What? :D

But wow...is depressing..that's SO not like me... ._.

Oh! And here's a preview of chapter two! (AKA the only part that I have of it. ^_^;)

"_**Spagna…" Romano repeated again, trying to figure out of the Spanish man in front of him was a hallucination or a mirage or something like that! How could a dead nation be…?  
**_

"_**Ah, lo siento." The man said with another small laugh. "I know my Italian's not the best but did you just call me **__**España**__**? That's a country **__**señor**__**. Or is this just a joke to welcome me here?"**_

_**Romano didn't answer back all he could do was stare at what looked like completely alive Spain cheerfully smiling back at him.**_

AND that's all for this chapter people! Tell me what ya think! :D


	2. A new houseguest

Whoa…. I didn't expect this thing to be that popular at all… O_o AWESOME! XD Buts as you can see I is back with chapter 2! :D

Thanks to **APH1168kittens**, **ChibixNeko**, and **Honda Natsuka** for adding this to favorites! Thanks to **Allers3**, **Elystriana**, **emmie333**, **emz and bellz**, **kirin-saga**, **Lady-Pyrien**, **LinkinparkGxVyaoifan**, and **Red eyes black phoenix** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **Amphithere-Gray**, **Selene Copperstone**, **xXNelisa**, and **Yamiyo. Darknight** for doing both! Grazie :D

**Flethflower**: Thanks! :D And yep! There is other ones! I just can't remember the titles off hand… ^_^;

**evemiliana**: Yay~! You're alive! :D And thanks! I thought it would be really different since unlike Spain Romano would probably have a hard time accepting the new one. Buts! Hope you have fun annoying your Romano! XD

**ChibixNeko**: Yep! Poor Romano, EVIL Dogsrule. XD But I'm glad you like it! :D

**Oniongrass**: Uh…bad things like what…? ._.

**APH1168kittens**: I will! Here's chapter 2! XD

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: It gets better. ^_^; BUT it will be on and off with the depressing stuff… Just letting ya know… ^_^;

**emmie333**: Thanks! But here's the new chapter! XD

**Honda Natsuka**: Uh… I did it so everyone knows what happened to Spain and why Romano's so depressed? And then at some point later make everything all happy again? ^_^; But thanks! Glad you like it! :D

**Lady-Pyrien**: Thanks! XD But as for what happens next… I'm not saying nothin'. ;)

I don't own Hetalia…..even though I wants to…. :/

* * *

"Spagna…" Romano repeated again, trying to figure out of the Spanish man in front of him was a hallucination or a mirage or something like that! How could a dead nation be…?

"Ah, lo siento." The man said with another small laugh. "I know my Italian's not the best but did you just call me España? That's a country señor. Or is this just a joke to welcome me here?"

Romano didn't answer back all he could do was stare at what looked like (and sounded like) completely alive Spain cheerfully smiling back at him.

After a few seconds the look-alike blinked and said in a concerned tone of voice, "Hey? Are you alright señor?" Then he reached up to feel Romano's forehead. "You seem like you're staring off into space…"

Romano's shocked expression changed to a scowl and he smacked the hand away. "Don't fucking touch me dammit! What kind of bastard goes and touches someone he doesn't even know?" He spat and reinforced it with a glare that caused the Spanish man to laugh.

"Ahaha~ si! You're right! I guess it does seem pretty rude." He replied cheerfully. Then he held out his hand to Romano. "My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo! And you are…?"

Romano stared at the hand but didn't take it. Deciding that Antonio wouldn't leave him alone until he answered Romano said, "….Lovino. Lovino Vargas", figuring that it would be better to use his human name and not his nation one, especially since Antonio had thought Romano had called him Spain as a joke.

But Antonio didn't seem offended by the fact that Romano didn't shake his hand, instead he chirped, "It's very nice to meet you Lovi~. I hope the both of us can become very good amigos."

Hearing himself being called 'Lovi' made Romano flinch. "D-Don't call me that…." He mumbled with some tears starting to threaten to fall and the sky starting to darken because of it.

Antonio seemed taken aback. "Huh? What was that Lovi? Is something wrong?"

That did it. With the tears now freely falling and the sky doing the same now too, Romano launched the basket of produce directly at Antonio's face and shouted. "I SAID DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Then he turned and ran all the way back to his and Veneziano's house at top speed and locked himself in his room, the he started to sob into his pillow uncaring about the raging storm outside or if anyone inside the house heard him crying. "Perchè...? (why….?)" He cried, as the stain the pillow grew. "Perchè...?"

!~!~!~!~!

Hours later Romano finally pulled himself back together enough to get his face cleaned up and replace the soiled pillow case.

When he was finish he sighed and figured that he might as well head back down stairs to listen to his brother whine about how he didn't have any vegetables or tomatoes for the pasta.

But when he reached the bottom step he heard Veneziano happily chatting to someone. _Ugh… don't tell me that damn potato bastard's here… _he thought with a groan, the last thing he wanted at the moment was to deal with Germany of all people.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your damn potato filled face here you-!" He started to yell, only to stop when he saw who was sitting across from his brother. "Oh…it's you." He spat, trying to keep the pain out of voice.

"Hola~!" Antonio chirped as he waved at Romano. "You forgot your groceries at the market so I brought them here."

"Ve~ isn't that nice of him to do that fratello?" Veneziano asked with an oblivious smile. "And you made an amico today!"

"I did NOT make an amico today…" Romano growled and glared at Veneziano. As much as he hated to admit it (and he probably never ever would) but now having Germany visit was starting to seem like a good idea, at least then he'd have someone to take his aggression out on. "If anything this asshole's a stalker. How the hell did you find my damn house?" He demanded, directing the question at Antonio.

"Ah…" Antonio replied sheepishly. "When you ran off and that really weird storm suddenly started you dropped your wallet." He said pointing at the piece of fabric next to Veneziano. "I assure you I didn't take any money out of it but you can still check if you want to."

"No… that's fine." Romano muttered as he picked it up and placed it in his back pocket and causing Antonio to happily chirp thinking that Romano was starting to trust him a little. "But why the hell are you still here?"

"I invited him to dinner fratello!" Veneziano chirped. "He came a long way here from the market and it didn't seem right to turn him away! Y-You're not mad are you…?"

Romano huffed and rolled his eyes, somehow he should have expected Veneziano to want to do that. "Do whatever the hell you want do dammit."

"Yay~! Grazie fratello!"

…

Dinner was mostly a quiet affair on Romano, although neither Veneziano nor Antonio were silent the entire time except to take a bite of pasta that Antonio kept complementing on. It continued to go on fairly well until…

"Ve? You don't have any place to stay?" Veneziano asked with worried wide eyes.

"Ahaha ~ nope!" Antonio answered with an embarrassed smile. "That's why I was in the market today. So I could see if they had any signs up about places to rent or stay at for room and board. Oh! And to get some tomatoes too! Fresh farm-grown ones are always the best!"

"Ve~ well if you need a place to stay why don't you stay with-" Veneziano started to say before Romano grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room.

"Stavi per chiedere quel bastardo di soggiorno non è vero. (You were going to ask that bastard to stay weren't you.)" Romano demanded in Italian since he knew that Antonio would probably be trying to listen in and the man himself said that he wasn't very good at understanding the language.

"Naturalmente ero Fratello! (Of course I was fratello!)" Veneziano protested. "Pensavo che sarei felice di lui stare qui! (I thought you would be happy about him staying here!)"

"Questa NON è la Spagna Veneziano! E '... è solo qualche bastardo casuale che guarda solo e suona come lui... (That is NOT Spain Veneziano! It's….it's just some random bastard who only looks and sounds like him…)" Romano muttered sadly. "La Spagna è morto! Egli non potrà mai tornare... e ho pensato che sapevo. (Spain is dead! He can't ever come back….. and I thought you knew that.)"

"Io lo so... (I do know…)" Veneziano sighed, looking down at the floor. But then he looked Romano directly in the eyes and said, "Ma anche se non è lui non è ancora giusto costringere solo lui a lasciare. Soprattutto quando ha un posto dove stare, non è giusto fare. (But even if it's not him it's still not right to just force him to leave. Especially when he has nowhere to stay, it's just not right to do.)"

Romano looked away from him and back out the window for a few moments. Then he turned back and said, "Bene! Chiedetegli allora! Ma non avete il coraggio tranne me di avere una sola cosa maledettamente a che fare con lui! (Fine! Ask him then! But don't you dare except me to have a single damn thing to do with him!)" Then without waiting for another word he stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Um….is everything alright…?" Antonio asked as he peeked his head into the room. "I heard shouting."

"U-Uh..s-si!" Veneziano said as he turned back to him. "It's fine. And guess what! You can stay here with us if you want to!"

Antonio smiled brightly at him. "Really? Gracias!" He chirped then he looked up at the stairs. "But..are you sure your hermano will be fine with it? He doesn't seem to like me too much.."

Veneziano bit his lip and looked sadly up the stairs too. "Well…he probably would be mad at me for telling you this…but…fratello lost someone really important to him awhile ago and he's still upset about it…"

"Ah…" Antonio replied with a nod. "I see. It must really hurt him a lot."

"si…it does…." Veneziano nodded too then started to head back to the kitchen to clean up. "Ve~ are you done eating now Toni? Or do you want me to leave your plate for last?"

Antonio walked over to join him. "Oh! I'll help clean up too! It's the most I can do at the moment to thank you both for letting me stay here."

"Ve~ grazie!" Veneziano chirped, smiling.

"Ahahaha~ de nada Feli!" Antonio laughed. Then he glanced back at the steps. _So is that why Lovi acts like that…? _He thought. Then he smiled to him. _Then I'll do everything I can to help him! I'm sure what he really needs right now is a good amigo to help him through this._

Lovino didn't come out of his room again until night had fallen and he couldn't hear anyone moving around in the house anymore. Silently opening his door his checked both ends of the hallway before glaring at Veneziano's room. _Dammit Veneziano! I know you're doing this to help…but…_ he thought before he overheard someone in the room next to him sleep talking.

Romano's eye twitched as he quietly walked over and started to open the door. _That dumbass put him in the room next to me…? _The next time he saw Veneziano he would make sure to smack him upside the head…hard.

Sure enough when Romano looked in Antonio was sprawled out on the bed in different directions, one arm on the pillow, one leg dangling over the side of the bed, his head half off the pillow.

_He even sleeps like him…_ Romano thought with a pull on his heart. Then turned to leave but stopped when he heard Antonio start talking again. "Roma…"

Hearing that Romano whipped back around and stared at the sleeping man with wide eyes. _D-Did he just…?_

"Ah... Roma... eres tan lindo ~. Al igual que un ~ de tomate. (Ah… Roma… you're so cute~. Just like a tomato~.)" Antonio mumbled with a smile on his face. "Ohh. No... por favor no me cabezazo Roma! Sé que no me gusta dejarme... pero tengo que ir a ver a mis otras colonias! Te prometo que volveré pronto! Por favor, no te enojes! Voy a... asegúrese de traer de vuelta un montón de tomates! ¿Suena bien con usted mi preciosa pequeña Roma…? (Ohh. No… please don't headbutt me Roma! I know you don't like me leaving… but I need to go check on my other colonies! I promise I'll come back soon! Please don't be upset! I'll… make sure to bring you back plenty of tomatoes! Does that sound okay with you my precious little Roma…?)"

Romano continued to stand there and stare, almost frozen in shock. _H-How can this man know things like that…t-the only one who should is me or Spain! S-So how…?_ But since it was much too late to do anything at the moment and there was NO way Romano would wake Antonio up to ask because he might not even remember the dream the next day! Romano quietly slipped out of the room making a minute note to keep monitoring the dreams and to see England about this soon. Somehow he had a feeling that the English man would be able to explain this…

* * *

Ta-Da! :D But now Romano's suspicious of Antonio. XD And look! Romano DID listen to Spain's Spanish lessons! XD

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	3. Shocking news

Is back~! And side note, I hate the image manager…. I'm having my lack of drawing skills thrown in my face… so thanks FF thanks a WHOLE bunch for that… =_=;;

Thanks to **aceotaku, Arkxy-chan**, **Canadagirl52**, and **largo-sanzo**, for adding this to favorites!

Thanks to **BlitzFox**, **DarkMarionette182**, **Daughter of the Wise One**, **Geeres**, **Hetalia's my swag**, **Hikari Kaiya**, **JustCuzI'mAwesomeLikeThat**, **Kate Arduenna**, **Lady Queria**, **QuantumMelody**, **softballqueen219**, **Sorrowryuu**, and **Vanessa Dragonfly** for setting this on alert!

And thanks to **katicoolkid** and **symphony1411** for doing both!

**APH1168kittens**: You're welcome! XD But as for Romano listening to the Spain's Spanish lessons… that's just a headcanon of mine. So I don't know if it's true or not that's just what I think is true. ^_^;

**evemiliana**: Look who is it. He has to be mean at some point. And he DOES kinda have an excuse to be mean. XD

**animeloveramy**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D And look! It's continuing! XD

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Yep.. and it's going to keep happening… ^_^; But as for having Iggy doing that all the time he's one of main magic people and I have no clue how to write as Romania or Norway. So that's the only reason. ^_^;

**symphony1411**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D

**Canadagirl52**: Doesn't it always? XD I just saw a cool fanfic where Romano sleep talks and tells Spain he loves him. XD

**Hetalia's my swag**: Well I had to disable the anonous reviews because I got a really creepy email because of it. ^_^; But glad you like this and the other ones!

**emmie333**: Glad you like it! :D and I'll assume the French means something good… I'm learning Italian not that so yeah…. ^_^; But… who's Sourcils? ._.

**katicoolkid**: No clue why. XD But yep! I switched it up. ^_^ The main reason was because I wanted to read something like that myself but I couldn't find it so I figured what the heck I'll just write the whole thing myself. XD But I think I read 'Bottoms up'…. Can't remember though… ^_^; Buts anyway thanks for the compliment! :D

I don't own Hetalia…. Yet. ;)

Oh, and last minute thing, I'm not planning on this fic being very long. Probably about… uh… 6 or something chapters? Just letting you know. ^_^

* * *

Despite the plan to talk directly to England, Romano decided to wait a week or so to find out as much as he could about his and Veneziano's new houseguest and secretly keep a journal of it too for evidence.

But finally he worked up his nerve and headed straight to the English's man house.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…. What the hell am I thinking….?" He grumbled to himself as he stared the brass knocker in front of his face. "Brow bastard's completely fucked up! And it's not like he'll even help to begin with! He's always hated-!" But he couldn't finish the sentence. Sighing, he reached out to knock just as the door opened up causing him to freeze up.

"Romano….? What are you doing here?" England asked with his eyes narrowed in confusion. "You're certainly one of the last people I'd expect to drop by my house. What is you want?" He demanded making Romano yelp a little at the confused glare.

Romano looked away then stuttered, "T-There's… u-um… w-well…. U-Uh….."

"Out with it already! I'm a very busy man!"

"EEP! M-MI DISPIACE SIGNORE INGHILTERRA!" Romano cried out shaking. "I-I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR MAGIC!"

"Oh… about my magic huh..?" England asked with his expression brightening. Then he stepped to the side of the door and held it open. "Do come inside. I'll make sure to help you anyway that I can with it." When Romano had followed him to the living room England smiled and said, "Since you're here would you be interested in a nice cup of tea? Or perhaps a scone? I just made them fresh this very morning."

_More than enough time for whatever the hell that in it to become even more potent and murder any unsuspecting victim…._ Romano thought to himself but kept the comment to himself so England wouldn't get mad and then curse him or something. "A-Ah.. N-No… that's alright… I have to be getting back really soon…"

England sighed a little disappointed and sat down across Romano. "I see…Then do you mind if I indulge a little?" Then he grabbed his cup and a scone when Romano shook his head no. "Well, what is it you need to talk to me about? Usually people prefer to talk to Norway when it comes to magic. But I have no idea why though, my magic is the best in the world!"

_Because you suck balls at it…_ Romano thought again, but out loud he said, "Well… H-Have you ever heard about a nation coming back…? Like from the dead?"

"Do you mean as a ghost? Or coming back alive?"

"… alive…." Romano mumbled looking down at the ground.

England nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "Ah.. so what you're asking about is reincarnation. Is that correct?"

"Si… I just met someone a week ago and he…" Then Romano let out a sigh. "He's just like Spagna… the way he looks, acts, talks, everything. Sometimes at night when I'm near his room I can hear him sleep talk about things someone born in this time shouldn't know at all. A lot of it is about when he was taking care of me when I was under his rule, or when he was colonizing South America, there's even a few times where he's bitching about you sinking his armada."

"Well…. This certainly is interesting. But I'll have to meet him first to see for myself." But when Romano was going to say something England held up a finger to silence him. "_**However**_, I'm not going to be doing this for free out of the goodness of my heart. I require a favor from you in return."

"A-A favor…?" Romano stuttered with his eyes wide open in fear. What was England going to have him do? Become his guinea pig for his spells and curses? Or even worse become his guinea pig for recipes he going to end up turning into weapons of mass destruction?

"Y-Yes…." England stuttered, strangely flustered for some reason. "You and your brother are the country of romance correct?"

"Si." Romano asked back confused. "But why the hell do you want to know that? You having problems with burger bastard or something?"

England spat out some of the tea he was drinking and sputtered, "W-What? When the bloody hell did I ever say a single thing about that git?"

_So it IS about burger bastard…_ Romano thought. "Your face said everything about it bastard. Even **Veneziano** can tell how you two feel when we see you at the world meetings."

"Oh…." England muttered trying to compose himself. "Yes. Well…. I suppose this is about America….."

Romano waited for England to continue. But when he didn't Romano swallowed and asked, "And….?"

"I-I want you to…" England stuttered, but then sighed and said, "To help me court Alfred."

Romano stared at England for a few seconds before bursting out laughing and almost falling off his chair to the floor. "Y-You want me to-!" he panted before cracking up laughing again.

"Will you cut that out?" England screeched when Romano still kept laughing.

Immediately Romano yelped in fear and fell of his chair onto the floor. "M-Mi dispiace! I-I didn't mean to laugh!"

"You better not wanker…" England growled then he calmed down and said, "Ugh… I never should have bothered asking you for help anyway. Just go back to Italy already."

"N-No! I-I promise I won't laugh." Romano stuttered as he got back to his feet. "I'll…. I'll help you with burger bastard if you help me with this human…." Then he glanced down at the ground. "I just want some answers…."

England nodded then stood up. "Yes, I can understand your feelings about this. I'm sure it must be very hard to deal with." Then he started walking to the door and motioned for Romano to follow him. "Well since we have nothing else to do at the moment I suppose we can go see this Spaniard."

Romano blinked but didn't move from his spot, "Yo-You're…. you're helping me?"

"Didn't you hear me before Romano? I just said I will in exchange for you helping me with America." England asked with an eyeroll. "Now are you coming or not?"

"S-Si!" Romano exclaimed as he ran to the door. Maybe England could shed some light on this….

!~!~!~!~!

"Ah! Lovino you're back!" Antonio chirped when Romano walked into the house followed by England. "You really were gone a long time. And-…. Who is this?" he asked when he noticed England.

"A coworker of mine and Feliciano's." Romano answered back and started to head to the living room. "He heard we had a guest staying here so he wanted to come see who it was."

"Ah… I see. It's very nice to meet you señor….?" Antonio replied with a smile, even though his expression looked like he didn't know whether to be nice to England or punch him in the face then and there.

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland." England said with the same expression on his face. "And it's very nice to meet you…?"

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo." Then Antonio turned his attention back on Romano and said, "Well I just made some paella if you're hungry Lovino. Do you want me to bring it into the living room while you two talk? Feli said he'll be back downstairs soon."

"Fine. Let's go bastard." Romano said as he turned and gestured for England to follow him.

When they had reached the room Romano checked all around for signs that Antonio would overhear before saying, "Well? What do you think bastard?"

England thought about it for a minute. "Well… he certainly does seem like Spain…. After all despite the fact that he only just met me for a second there he seemed like he would start a fight against me. That certainly was strange. But it's still too early to tell so I'll have to observe him during the meal."

"Si…" Romano answered but before he could continue he was interrupted by, "Ve~ fratello? What's England doing here?"

Romano sighed and looked over at his confused (and slightly scared brother), "he's here to see if this 'Antonio' really is Spagna or not. For the last week whenever I heard him sleep talk I've been hearing him say things that only Spagna would know. So I asked brow bastard to see if he knew anything about this."

"Oh…." Veneziano mumbled. "D-Do you know anything yet England…?"

England shook his head no. "Sadly not yet. But I should know soon." Then he sighed and said to Veneziano, "But don't look so worried Italy. I'm not going to lie to your brother, if it is Spain then I'll tell him so, if it's not then I'll still tell him."

"Ve~ okay!" Veneziano chirped, brightening up a little. "Grazie for doing this England! Both of us really appreciate it!"

"I can speak for myself dumbass…" Romano grumbled under his breath as Antonio started to bounce back in carrying a tray full of paella.

…

After the meal Antonio had excused himself to wash the dishes and Veneziano went to go help. "Ve~ why don't you see Arthur out fratello?" Veneziano asked just before he bounced out of the room.

"Don't tell me what to do dammit." Romano said as he stood up and started walking to the front door. Then he held the door open for England. "Here. See you later bastard."

"Don't you want to know if I believe Antonio is Spain or not?" England asked with a raised eyebrow.

Truthfully, Romano didn't know what he wanted. If it wasn't Spain then it would feel like one very very cruel joke… but if it was then…? What? Spain would be a completely normal human with no memory of Romano, how would that be a good thing? "I… don't know dammit…"

"I see…" England muttered. "But I feel it's important to tell you anyway."

"…And?"

"I believe without a single doubt that this 'Antonio Fernández Carriedo' IS the reincarnation of the nation Spain." Then he sighed and started to walk out. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Romano shut quietly shut the door then slumped back down against it with his head held in his hands and his knees drawn up against his chest.

"VEE! Fratello! What's wrong?" Veneziano cried as he ran over after hearing the small thump Romano made when he hit his back against the door.

"England… h-he said…. (Inghilterra... h-ha detto...)" Romano mumbled as tears started to fill his eyes. "H-Ha detto che Antonio È la Spagna... Veneziano indietro della Spagna. E 'tornato, ma non è ancora lui... (H-He said that Antonio IS Spain…. Spain's back Veneziano. He's back but it's still not him….)"

Veneziano quietly reached out and wrapped his arms around Romano. "Fratello…"

"N-Non so cosa fare... (I-I don't know what to do….)" Romano cried as he hugged Veneziano back and buried his face into the back of his brother's shirt as his tears started to stain it. "Cosa posso fare dannazione? Cosa diavolo dovrei fare...? (What can I do dammit? What the hell am I supposed to do…?)"

* * *

ANNND I'm evil and leaving it at another depressing cliffhanger. ^_^ Please don't wring my neck for that. :/

But as for the end with Romano crying and holding on to his brother like that, I don't think it's OOC cuz how the heck would you feel if you had pretty much spend 25 years alone then you meet someone who looks just like the person who died only to find out that it really is them but they have no clue who the heck you are? ….. wow… I feel like a jerk for doing that to Romano… I'll have to make it up with cute fluffyness in later chapters… :/

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


End file.
